


Violated~Katsuki X Reader Smut~

by mysticbeanish



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakugou Katsuki - Freeform, F/M, Lemon, My Hero Academia - Freeform, Smut, boku no hero academia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticbeanish/pseuds/mysticbeanish
Summary: Damn you grades! You have to be stuck at school with your ex-boyfriend, Katsuki. He seems a BIT jealous of your new relationship, and uses your time with something....





	Violated~Katsuki X Reader Smut~

It was about midsummer...everyone else at school was either out enjoying themselves at the beach or doing hero work. You slumped in your chair, boredom and heat getting to you. Damn you finals, damn you to hell! If it wasn't for those crappy grades, you would had never been in this mess. You could have been out cooling off in the beautiful, salty ocean, but NO...; you were stuck at school, for an entire day, all alone...with him.

You sighed for the thousandth time, feeling his eyes bore into you. He hasn't insulted you.....yet. But he just sat approximately five seats away from you, staring at you with a pained expression. Occasionally you'd glance toward his direction, but immediately tore your eyes away from the sight. You knew it would not be best not to fight anyone, especially Katsuki. You didn't want him to hurt you more than he has. 

Just bringing the same room with him brought back memories, moments you wished to forget a long time ago. You fumbled with your phone in your hands. He was just your ex, nothing more. You needed to move on from that, which surprisingly got you to date Izuku last week. Despite the fact that you actually like Izuku, your mind kept telling your that he was a rebound. And you knew it wasn't lying.

The sudden vibration of your phone snapped you from your thoughts. Your phone rang extremely loud, and you immediately checked the screen only to see that it was Izuku calling. Bakugou stared at you in disgust, maybe you should change your ringtone..ha, no.

You quickly answered your phone, greeting your boyfriend happily, asking him how his day went. Lucky bastard, going to the beach without you. You hung up, saying your goodbyes and whatnot. You sigh to yourself as you felt eyes bore in to you.

"Shit-head Deku....Right?" You head Katsuki's voice trail off. Of all things, why now? As much as you didn't want to, you looked at him, dead in the eye. 

"Yeah? So? Got a problem?" You spat back. You soon regretted it when Katsuki's eyes darken. 

"As in the matter of fact, I do!" He says, raising up from his seat. Fucking hell, you basically dug your own grave. 

As if you'd care. Ever since you've dated Izuku, he's been pissed at you. Heck, he's been bulling you more than he had at Izuku. You eyed him as he paced around the classroom, you knew his temper better than anyone and you to the hell sure that he was not afraid to hit a woman.

"Always laughing with that shit-head..." He muttered to himself.

"What do you see in the cunt anyway?!" He demanded.

You felt your blood boil. To be honest, you rather be insulted, than to have someone you love be smack talked. 

"Everything you're lacking...Katsuki. Izuku has a big heart, he doesn't go around making reckless decisions, he doesn't care about himself, and he sure fucking wouldn't abandon his girlfriend after taking her virginity!" You yell back, eyes watering a bit at the last part. That was one part of your life that you desperately wanted to forget.

You fight back holding in your tears, you promised yourself to never let him see you cry, but somehow you knew that you'd be confronted sooner or later. No matter how hard you tried to avoid it, you'd have to face it. Trying best to hold yourself, you gather up a few words to say.

"So in conclusion....who I date..or who I'm with has NOTHING to do with you." You managed to say, before trying your back on him, hoping he'd shut the fuck up.

The room dawned in silence, the only thing that could be heard was his breathing, that gradually got louder as seconds passed.

"Heh....just because you're MY trash, doesn't give him a right to pick you up. So yeah, whether I fuck you or throw you away, you still belong to me. You love me, only me don't forget your obligations!" 

His words stung. Did he really just say that to you? Almost immediately, you cover your mouth to prevent you from crying. Your face became very hot, and you could feel tears producing in your eyes.

You glanced at him, regret looming over his face, he knew he chose the wrong words to say. But you didn't even want to hear an apology, you didn't want to be near him. You just wanted to get out of here. Gathering your things, you tried running out of the classroom.

Empathize "tried."

He caught you. You screamed, trying to escape from him as he embraced you tightly.

"Let me go!" You protested, your fist banging against his chest.

He gently pushed you backwards, causing you to land on the teacher's table. Almost immediately he crawled over to you, pinning you down with his body to prevent any means of escape. You struggled beneath him, his weight almost crushing you. You felt defenseless. Even your quirk couldn't even save you, from it consuming too much energy. You start to sob as his pins your hands above your head, forcing his way between your legs.

"Don't touch me! I hate you! I hate you so much!" You cry out. But deep down you knew, you still love that jackass. He paused, and looked down on you.

"You sure about that? Look me in the eye and say it again." He says, his voice somewhat softer. You turn your eyes to his, locking with them in an instant. They were soft, with a mix of anger and depression.

You felt a heaviness in your chest, as you stared at him, those same old eyes that stole your heart. As much as you wanted to scold at him, you couldn't muster anything up to say. More tears slid down your face as you continued to stare at him. His free hand made its way to your face, caressing your cheek. You flinched at the contact of skin, but it somehow calmed you down.

You didn't even bother to keep struggling...what's the sense? He was bigger than you, stronger than you and somehow he managed to land a number on your emotions.

"You still love me...don't you?" He breathes out, his voice a bit serious. He didn't even bother to let you answer. He slammed his lips against yours. You gasp, inaudible as your eyes widened. As much as you hated the idea of cheating, the feeling of warm, soft lips, turned you on.

He tilted your head back, sucking against your bottom lip before forcing his tongue inside your mouth. You moaned softly at the feeling of his tongue rub against yours. Your mouths moved together in perfect sync, tongues battling for dominance. He obviously won, taking full control of the wet cavern. When you both parted for air, a string of saliva connected your tongues.

You gazed at him, both of your eyes clouded. Dammit, he's winning. He suddenly attacked your neck with kisses and bites, licking and biting your soft, smooth skin. You couldn't even hold back your moans as he marked you, his territory. His hand made it to your breasts, harshly groping them.

"Ah! St-stop! It hurts!" You begged. He pushed up your t-shirt, and took off your shorts. He used his free hand to run against you roughly, earning a few whimpers.

"If it hurts so much, then why are you so fucking wet?!" He breathes out, smirking evilly at you.

You blushed as he pulled off your panties, but you were fearful of the mistaking repeating itself again. All you could hear was the sound of a zipper before he position himself at your entrance. He released your hands, allowing you to wrap around him for support. Suddenly he nuzzled his nose with yours in a loving motion, eyes locking wth yours again. 

"I want you...to tell me that you love me..." He whispers, before giving you a quick kiss.

You knitted your eyebrows at him, still nervous to do it again. Hopefully it wouldn't be painful like last time X he gripped onto your hips tightly, slept pushing all of his length into you. You moaned in pleasure and slight pain, wrapping your leg around his waist.

Your walls clenched around him, causing the male go tremble against you. Not giving permission, he pulled all the way before slamming back in.

You moaned loudly, gripping onto his back tightly, slightly clawing him into him as he repeatedly thrusted into you. His speed increased gradually, causing the male to moan slightly.

"Say it," he commanded his grip on your hips tightening. You were too busy drowning in your own pleasure.

Grabbing your arms, he pinned them above your head once again, pounding into you with no mercy.

"I said, say it!" He yelled, loving the way you felt around him. Your back arched against him, moans escaping from your lips. Eyes widening slightly slightly as you wondered if it was humanly possible for someone to go this fast.

"I-Ah~! I-lov-" you tried your best, but you couldn't help your moans pouring out of your mouth.

An unfamiliar knot started to build up in your lower abdomen. You were close, and very aware of it. This would be your first orgasm, since you didn't cum the first time. You felt him accidentally burn your wrist, causing you to wince in pain. But that couldn't be helped, since you both were sweaty from the hot season.

Groaning loudly at the feeling of his tip hitting against your g-spot, he thrusts even faster. It only took a couple more seconds for you to finally cum, milking his member with your juices. The sudden feeling of wetness caused him to come as well, burying his member deep within you.

You both panted heavily, trying your best to breathe normally. He gently laid on you, not using all of his weight since he didn't want to crush you.

"Say...it..." He breathes, his eyes closed. You chuckled a bit, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I love you." You whispered to him, smiling a bit. It's been a while since you told him that.

Though you couldn't see it, he smiled against you, lifting his head up to kiss your nose. You placed your arms around him once again, your bruised wrists now visible to you. You didn't even know when it happened, but somehow you ended up in Katsuki's room, falling asleep due to massive energy drain.


End file.
